


In the Dark of Night

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Skyward Sword, Link finds it difficult to sleep. Most nights he ends up staring at the ceiling and on the rare nights he does fall asleep he is shortly awoken by nightmares of his months fighting for his life. Zelda worries but cannot find a way to help. Link has accepted that this was just the way things would be after having a sequence of near-death experiences. </p><p>Then he receives a late-night visitor who changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of Night

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**
> 
> A/N: The "Underage" warning is because Groose and Link are both assumed to be under 18 in the videogame.

Link sighed quietly, staring at the darkened ceiling of the house he now called home. He didn’t need to remain quiet – Zelda was asleep in her own room and the walls were thick – but it was habit. Link had grown accustomed to hiding his moments of weakness. During the months when he had been fighting to rescue Zelda, retrieve the Triforce and vanquish evil from the world, Link simply _couldn’t_ be weak.

 

And now, even with the world saved, Link found himself unable to break the habit of pretending everything was fine. Zelda noticed, Link knew. She took in the dark circles under his eyes each morning and her mouth tensed into a narrow line. Sometimes she asked how he was and other times she didn’t bother, knowing that if she received any response at all it would be the same as always.

 

Once or twice Link had told Zelda everything; tried to explain the way his memories continued to plague him long after the battle was won. He thought she would understand. After all, she had not had an easy adventure either. But Zelda had had Impa protecting and leading her, and Zelda had never been truly close to losing her life. She sympathized but she couldn’t empathize. Link didn’t even know if talking to someone who would understand – who had faced death the way Link had – would even help, and there was no one else he felt comfortable talking to anyway.

 

Occasionally Link thought of Groose, Link’s bully-turned-friend, but always pushed the thought aside, and the heavy sense of longing. He and Groose had battled together; had nearly lost their lives protecting the Temple of Hylia from The Imprisoned. But Groose had flown off with his friends in search of more adventure and Link hadn’t seen him since their farewell wave.

 

For a few months immediately following the final battle it had just been Link and Zelda and their Loftwings living on the Surface near the Temple of Hylia. They could have flown back up to Skyloft to visit everyone but they were both worn and weary from battle and had taken the time to rest and build a small house to call home.

 

It was months later when others began to descend from the sky to visit and, in some cases, set down roots of their own. Many of the adults remained on Skyloft since that was their home and where they planned to stay. But many of the students visited the Surface as soon as they graduated from the Knights Academy and were granted permission to fly down. A few of the older graduates actually moved down and settled in their small but growing town.

 

It was nice having more people around, though Link had always preferred solitude. He considered talking to some of the others who lived nearby but knew that they were even less likely to understand than Zelda had been. And so Link accepted his nightmare-plagued sleeping as fact and did his best to sleep for as many hours each night as he could manage.

 

Of course, being awake most of the time and sleeping lightly when it happened, Link was always the one listening out for danger. While everyone else slept the dark nights away comfortably, Link’s ears would strain for any sign of change or danger. He knew this was probably not a healthy way to live and that this habit was likely contributing to his insomnia issues, but it was impossible to stop watching his back after betting his life on the habit for so long.

 

It was as Link was contemplating this one night, knowing he was the only one awake at the late hour in their small village, that Link heard the rustle of wings on the air. Link’s eyes flashed open as he strained to hear more, knowing that everyone’s Loftwings slept inside throughout the night just like their riders. No one should be outside and flying at this late hour.

 

He heard the soft rustle of grass as something large landed a short distance away, and a ruffling of feathers. Link was out of bed in a flash, pulling a tunic on over his pants and snatching up his sword from the foot of the bed. This sword was much lighter than the Master Sword Link had had to part with, but the blade was still finely crafted and suited for any defending against natural predators Link had been forced to do since beginning a life on the Surface.

 

On quiet feet Link made his way to the front door and glanced out. He squinted through the dark gloom but couldn’t see anything. Link felt his body return to the familiar tenseness that came with danger and uncertainty and stepped outside full, shutting the door behind him. He slowed his breathing, listening again for a hint.

 

The scuff of boots on his right caught Link’s attention and he raised his sword on instinct. It was only at the last second that Groose’s face caught the flickering light of the torch by Link’s front door. Link gasped quietly and stilled his blade mere inches from Groose’s neck. Groose flinched and paled but did not otherwise withdraw. It was scarily comforting to Link knowing that Groose trusted Link with his life.

 

They remained frozen like that for a long moment, staring at each other in the near-darkness with Link’s blade hovering inches from Groose’s neck. Then Groose gave a sheepish smile and waved. “Didn’t mean to wake you, Link.”

 

Link pulled his sword back and held it at his side, struggling through his confusion. “What are you doing here?” he asked, “And so late?” Although it was possible when necessary, it wasn’t safe for most people to fly their Loftwings at night. Especially for the trip Groose would’ve needed to complete to arrive here, flying blind through the clouds to reach the Surface.

 

Groose glanced away and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly looking nervous. “Can I tell you inside? Being this close to the Temple again brings back a bunch of bad memories.”

 

Link nodded, understanding. He first directed Groose to the large building where all the Loftwings slept so Groose’s bird could get some much-deserved rest. After that Link brought Groose back to his house and led the taller boy to his room, not wanting to wake Zelda in the middle of the night. Link closed his door and lit a lantern close to his bed after setting down his sword against the wall. Only then did he realize how exhausted Groose looked.

 

“Sorry for bargin’ in like this,” Groose mumbled as he sat on the edge of Link’s bed, rubbing at his eyes. “I know it’s late.”

 

“You shouldn’t have made the flight at night. It’s dangerous,” Link said even though he knew Groose knew this. After a moment’s hesitation Link sat on the bed beside Groose, wondering what had brought his friend all this way at night. Why now? Link hadn’t seen Groose in months. He was beginning to wonder if their camaraderie they had developed during all those battles had faded away and that Groose had decided that he didn’t want to spend time with Link any longer.

 

“I know,” Groose sighed and looked over at him. “Worse, I’m here for a stupid reason.” Link raised an eyebrow, confused and curious in equal measures now. Groose remained silent until Link finally elbowed him lightly, nudging him into speaking. “I had a nightmare,” Groose finally admitted.

 

It was a long flight from Skyloft to the Surface for something as simple as a nightmare. “It must have been bad.”

 

“It was horrible,” Groose’s voice trembled. Link rested his hand hesitantly on Groose’s forearm and Groose released a shuddering breath. “I dreamt that we were fighting The Imprisoned that last time. Only...” Groose took a deep breath in. “Only you died. That monster killed you and the world was lost and I never saw you again and—!”

 

“Groose,” Link said softly, catching the boy’s attention. He was worried about waking Zelda but more so about Groose, who looked like he was going to fall apart. “I’m right here. I’m safe, as is the world.”

 

Before Link could think of anything else to say to comfort his friend, Link found himself wrapped up in a tight hug that knocked the air from his lungs. The angle was awkward with both of them sitting on the edge of the bed but Link got his arms wrapped around Groose and hugged him back, breathing in the smells of the sky and the red-haired boy Link had fought alongside.

 

They remained like that for a long time, hugging each other close and relishing in the certainty that after everything they had been through, they were both alright. It should’ve been awkward but it wasn’t, even when they finally pulled apart and caught each other’s gaze before looking away.

 

Link wanted to catch up – to hear about how Skyloft was doing since the last time Link had visited and hear about what Groose had been busy with – but he felt his eyes drooping with exhaustion as he yawned widely. Groose yawned immediately after and smiled slightly. “I wasn’t expecting to be tired again for a long time after that nightmare,” Groose said, catching Link’s gaze again.

 

Link was touched that Groose had flown all the way to the Surface in the middle of the night just to confirm that he was alright, but he knew they both needed sleep. “We don’t have an extra bed in the house, unfortunately,” Link said, feeling his ears burn with embarrassment as an idea came to him. “But you can sleep here for tonight.”

 

He stood from the bed to offer up his bed to Groose, thinking of the few blankets stored away in a closet in the tiny living room. Link didn’t manage to take more than two steps before he was stilled by a hand wrapping around his wrist, tugging him back. Link glanced back over his shoulder to see Groose still sitting on the edge of Link’s bed, his cheeks shaded pink. “Would you stay? I’d feel better knowing you’re safe.”

 

Link hesitated. He had never shared a bed with anyone before. Link had thought about sharing a bed with Zelda a few times before she was kidnapped from Skyloft and Link’s quest had begun. But those days had passed. Just as Link had changed during his journey, Zelda too had grown and changed. Ever since she had awoken her memories of her previous life as the Goddess Hylia, Zelda had been more distant and detached. Link and Zelda were still the closest of friends, but their mutual infatuation had faded away.

 

More than once during Link’s quest to save Zelda and acquire the Triforce Link had noticed his eyes wandering over Groose’s body – his tall stature and broad, muscular shoulders. But he had had no time to dwell on those confusing thoughts while evil was trying to kill him and destroy the world and Link had ignored it. And after everything was over, Groose had waved goodbye and Link hadn’t seen him to be plagued with such thoughts.

 

Now Groose was seated on Link’s bed and asking to lie down with him. Link doubted Groose was implying more than to simply sleep but that didn’t stop Link’s thoughts from wandering. Regardless, Link was exhausted and Groose looked just as tired and Link decided that one night of sleeping in the same bed couldn’t do any harm.

 

It was warmer on the Surface than up in the clouds where Link used to live on Skyloft so Link nodded and then shyly pulled off his tunic, leaving his loose pants in place. He was slightly reassured seeing that Groose looked just as uncertain as he kicked off his boots and tugged off his riding tunic and bracers.

 

Rather than get caught staring at Groose’s broad chest, Link slid under the covers and shuffled closer to the wall, leaving as much room for Groose as he could manage. Link could feel his heart racing with nerves, his stomach full of butterflies, but he rolled onto his back and lifted his head when Groose didn’t lie down. “Groose?”

 

“Should I not have come?” Groose wondered aloud, not looking at Link. “It was just a nightmare...”

 

Feeling a wave of affection for his friend, Link reached out and touched Groose’s arm, drawing his attention. “I’m glad you came,” Link said. “I’ve missed you.”

 

The blush on Groose’s cheeks darkened but he smiled and nodded. Link lay back down on his side facing the wall as Groose leaned over to blow out the lantern and then lie down. The bed was large but there was still barley enough room for both Link and Groose to lie down side by side. “I haven’t slept well since I first saw you fight The Imprisoned,” Groose confessed quietly into the room. “When I finally realized the danger you were putting yourself in.”

 

Link didn’t roll over to face his friend but he did answer. “I haven’t either.”

 

In the forgiving darkness Link heard the sheets rustle as Groose moved. That was his only hint before he felt Groose lying on his side behind Link, spooning him and cautiously wrapping an arm around Link’s waist to pull him closer. Now Link’s heart was really thudding in his chest, his mind unable to focus past the sensation of Groose’s bare chest against his back. “You had the weight of the whole world on your shoulders.”

 

“It’s over now,” Link promised, both to himself and to Groose. “And I had help along the way,” he added. “I couldn’t have defeated The Imprisoned without you.”

 

Groose said nothing but silently tucked his face against Link’s neck. “I’m glad I could help.”

 

There were a lot of things Link wanted to say and to ask, but nothing seemed right in that moment. The silence stretched out between them but it wasn’t uncomfortable. In fact, the longer Link and Groose lay there together in the dark silence, the more comfortable Link felt. He could feel both of them relaxing under the blankets, and Link’s eyes slid closed. Although he had been expecting to remain awake, as always, even while Groose slept, Link quickly slipped into the deepest and most restful sleep he had experienced since before Zelda’s kidnapping.

 

#

 

The sun was bright as it streamed through the window. Link woke slowly, groggy after sleeping so deeply for the first time in so long. Link stretched out his stiff muscles and only then did he notice the body behind him, an arm still loosely draped around Link’s waist. For a moment Link tensed up; then he remembered the previous night and relaxed back onto the mattress.

 

Groose was snoring quietly behind him but it wasn’t annoying. In fact, Link found it oddly comforting. After everything they had been through together – the dangers they had fought side by side – it had felt disconcerting not seeing Groose or knowing he was okay. Link had certainly not been expecting to have Groose sleeping in bed with him, but Link would be lying if he said it wasn’t nice feeling a warm, protective body around him.

 

Link closed his eyes again, content to doze. But then his eyes flashed open when he noticed something nudging against his ass. It took Link a second to realize that Groose was growing hard in his sleep, his erection nudging against Link as Groose began to rut against him in his sleep. Link felt his whole body flush, first with embarrassment but then with a tingling sensation he was unfamiliar with.

 

Link debated whether to wake Groose or not. It would draw this embarrassing situation to an end but it would also make Groose aware of it, which would start an entirely _new_ awkward situation. Still, Link didn’t know how ignoring it would work out any better; Groose would wake up _eventually_. Link was just about to reach back and elbow Groose awake when the tingling sensation across his skin sunk to the pit of his belly.

 

Heat began to fill Link, his heartbeat speeding up. Then he noticed the fabric of his pants growing tight around his groin, his own length hardening. Link bit his bottom lip and struggled to remain quiet as his body grew more aroused; this wasn’t his first erection but it _was_ the first time this had happened due to someone else’s touch.

 

Groose was still deep in sleep but his hips were moving more firmly now, dragging his hard cock against the swell of Link’s ass again and again. At first Link felt guilty; didn’t Groose like Zelda? Link remembered the years of bullying on Skyloft when Groose took it upon himself to compete with Link for Zelda’s attention.

 

But then Link remembered his conversations with Groose in the Temple of Hylia; specifically when Link had awoken the Gate of Time, Zelda just on the other side waiting to be rescued. Link had assumed Groose would jump at the chance to go through the Gate first and be Zelda’s saviour and hero. But when Link had looked back to see if Groose was going to come with him, Groose had surprised him.

 

“ _Nah, don’t worry about me. I’m gonna hang back here, Link_ ,” Groose had said with a shrug and a smile. “ _Someone’s gotta stick around and guard the place. Might as well be me_.” Link remembered his confusion when Groose’s smile suddenly fell away, the boy’s face sad and serious as he continued speaking. “ _And you know what..._ ” A pause and a sheepish laugh before Groose turned away. “ _Naw, forget about it... When you see Zelda, tell her I said ‘What’s up?’_ ”

 

Despite the bullying and aggravation Groose had put him through during their childhood, Link had felt heavy sadness when Groose gave him a wave and walked away. A part of Link had hoped Groose would join him on his adventure so that he wouldn’t be alone any longer. Not that he wanted Groose to be in more danger, but they had made a good team.

 

At the time Link thought Groose’s words had meant that he had simply gotten over his feelings for Zelda. That wouldn’t explain his sad, concerned expression though, and that was what Link dwelled on now. Maybe it wasn’t that Groose had simply stopped caring for Zelda. Perhaps Groose’s affections had found someone else...

 

“ _Link_ ,” Groose moaned in his sleep as his hips stuttered and Link moaned too, overwhelmed with heat and lust. On instinct, Link’s body rutted back against Groose at the same time as Link reached his hand down to cup his hard length through his pants, fondling himself lightly. He didn’t get a chance to do more than that as his thrust backward jolted Groose out of sleep. Immediately Groose tensed and pulled away, nearly falling out of bed. Link rolled over and saw embarrassment and shame on Groose’s face and it made his heart ache. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Groose moved to get out of bed and Link reached forward to grab his wrist, keeping Groose under the blankets. “Don’t be sorry,” Link said as he led Groose’s hand beneath the sheets to his own erection, lacking the words to fully explain what he was feeling but not wanting to lose Groose to a misunderstanding.

 

Groose’s eyes widened as his hand touched Link’s length through his pants. “I thought you and Zelda...?”

 

“The war changed all of us,” Link did his best to explain even though he was beginning to feel out of breath as his body pulsed with desire. “I would save her a thousand times over if need be, but my affections for her are as friends only.”

 

“And me?” Groose prompted hesitantly. “How could you even call me a friend after the way I treated you back on Skyloft?”

 

“You are not the same boy who bullied me,” Link was confident. “I still don’t fully understand what I’m feeling for you; it’s new to me. But I do know that I’ve thought of you before.”

 

Link blushed and then choked on a moan when he felt Groose slowly slip his hand below Link’s waistband to grip his cock in his large, warm grasp. “Same,” Groose said, voice growing rough. “One day you weren’t the twerp standing between me and Zelda. I saw the danger you had faced for all our safety and I felt true gratitude and admiration for you. Then we had to fight that monster and you nearly died and suddenly I realized that I didn’t want to live in a world without you in it.”

 

Link couldn’t think of anything to say; he was too wrapped up in pleasure as Groose began stroking him with tight, burning friction. Groose fell silent and directed his attention downward, his thumb circling around the head of Link’s cock on each upstroke. “Have you ever done this before?” Link asked as his body shuddered pleasantly.

 

“I found a book tucked away in the Skyloft library,” Groose admitted bashfully. “But I’ve never done this with anyone before. Is it... good?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Link moaned, his answer coming out more breathy than he intended. He was new to this but he knew enough to reach forward and cup the back of Groose’s head with his hand and pull him closer. Their first kiss was a messy, uncoordinated one, but it sent sparks down Link’s spine. He moaned again and Groose deepened the kiss, sealing their lips tightly together as he continued to stroke Link’s cock.

 

Link slipped his free hand under the blankets and fumbled with Groose’s pants, shoving them far enough down his hips that Link could finally wrap his own hand around Groose’s erection. It throbbed at Link’s touch and Groose’s next groan was a loud rumble in his chest. They stroked each other in a needy rhythm as they kissed and explored each other’s mouths but were finally forced to pull apart long enough to catch their breath.

 

“I want to feel my body join with yours,” Groose told Link, both of them shy and nervous as their eyes met. “But I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Link thought quickly, his eyes noticing the lantern on the bedside table. “The lantern oil,” he suggested, not bothering to hide his eagerness. Link had assumed that his thoughts and feelings for Groose had been foolish and that the boy would never see Link as more than a brother-in-arms. Now Groose was pulling the lantern closer and opening it up to coat his fingers in oil, desire in his eyes when he turned back to Link.

 

They shoved the blankets away and Link pulled his pants down and off, relieving Groose of his pants as well a moment later. Once they were both bare they took a moment to study the other, taking in the muscles and scars borne from fighting for their lives. Then Link rolled over onto his stomach and rose onto his knees and forearms. He was feeling self-conscious at offering himself up so openly but he knew this would probably be a better position for his first time to make it not hurt.

 

Groose moved to kneel behind Link on the bed. Link wasn’t sure what to expect but shivered with desire when he felt Groose’s uncoated hand brush across the bare skin of Link’s ass, back and thighs. Although the position was still nerve-wracking, Groose’s touch made Link feel admired and desired. “Are you sure?” Groose asked at one point, clearly just as nervous as Link was.

 

Link smiled to himself; he liked knowing Groose was so concerned for him. After saving the world, people didn’t really remember that Link was still just a boy, young in the world. “I’m sure,” Link said, lifting his ass a little higher into the air in invitation.

 

The press of Groose’s first finger into Link’s body was an odd but pleasant sensation. The oil was chilled while Groose’s finger was warm, and Link’s body opened easily to take him in. Groose smoothed the oil around and worked his finger in and out and Link felt his cock twitch where it hung between his legs.

 

The second finger hurt a bit and Link leaned away as he winced. Groose removed his fingers immediately and rested his free hand on the small of Link’s back, stroking his skin soothingly. “We should stop,” Groose said worriedly. “We can share pleasure another way.”

 

Link knew Groose was right, and looked forward to exploring those ‘other ways’. But for now he wanted this, for their bodies to be joined. Link had never really had a chance to talk to Groose after the battle was won, and then he hadn’t seen the red-haired boy. Groose was here in Link’s bed, just as aroused as Link judging by the feel of Groose’s erection nudging against Link’s thigh, and Link wanted to share this.

 

“Just go slow,” he said as he pressed his body back again, presenting himself.

 

For a few moments Groose did nothing but pet Link’s skin. Then his fingers returned, one again and then two. Groose’s fingers were large, not that Link had ever tried this with his own fingers for comparison. Link forced himself to breathe deeply and relax as much as possible, trusting Groose to take the time needed to make it not hurt. It took a few minutes of Groose thrusting his fingers shallowly but finally Link’s body stretched on its own and opened up.

 

Once Link’s body had adjusted the pleasure came back, Link moaning into his pillow as he began to rut back on Groose’s fingers. Encouraged by this, Groose grabbed more oil and carefully worked in a third finger. It took another few minutes of preparation but then Link was taking Groose’s fingers with desperate need, his cock swollen as he edged closer to orgasm. “Groose, I want you inside me,” Link groaned at one point, not knowing how much longer he could last.

 

Groose cursed quietly and withdrew, collecting more oil on his fingers to slick up his own length. Link sat back on his heels for a moment, stretching the ache from his arms. He shivered and smiled when Groose began kissing across Link’s shoulders and back, nipping lightly with his teeth. When Groose was prepared Link allowed the larger boy to slowly press Link back down to the mattress, returning to his knees and forearms.

 

Groose rubbed his oiled cock against Link’s entrance a few times and Link moaned at the sensation. Link was thankful that Groose’s fingers were so large because the first press of his cock into Link’s body was tight, but not painful. Groose took his time sinking his length into Link, whose body relaxed and opened to accept Groose with only minimal discomfort. When Groose finally bottomed out he leaned forward and kissed Link’s back where he could reach while Link released a breathless moan.

 

They remained like that for a few moments and then Groose returned to kneeling behind Link as he slid out and pushed back in. Already Link could feel a burning pressure building at the base of his spine, pleasure coiling in his gut as Groose found a rhythm. Groose’s thrusts were powerful but not rough, his cock gliding in and out of Link’s body in an even rhythm. Still, each time Groose pushed back in Link felt the air being knocked from his lungs as his fingers clutched at the blankets.

 

Neither of them would last long; the friction was too new and pleasurable to both of them. Link could feel Groose’s cock twitching inside him as Groose began to babble words and sounds that had Link moaning in return and shoving his ass back with desperation. Link’s knees and shoulders were aching from the position but he couldn’t find the will to move, especially when Groose found an angle to thrust against something deep inside Link that had him calling out sharply and bucking as his body spasmed.

 

Encouraged by Link’s reaction, Groose gripped his hips tightly and attempted to repeat his angle. Link didn’t feel that same spark of heat on each thrust but Groose was getting better, and it wasn’t long before Link had to close his mouth on his forearm just to stifle his scream of pleasure.

 

Link couldn’t imagine pleasure greater than this, but then Groose decided to slip one hand down and begin stroking Link’s leaking cock in time with his thrusts. Instinctively Link rose onto his hands and knees and rutted back, needy now. “I won’t last,” he gasped with whatever breath he could find, eyes clenched closed as he wavered on the brink of orgasm.

 

“I don’t intend for you to last,” Groose chuckled breathlessly and thrust in harder, demanding now. “I’m right there with you Link,” Groose said as he pushed in again and again, stretching Link’s body wide. “Let go.”

 

On the next thrust to that spark deep in his belly, Link cried out and collapsed to the mattress, his cock spilling his seed across the blankets as he shuddered violently. Groose followed him, lowering himself down but remaining on his hands and knees with the right angle to continue thrusting into Link deeply. Link’s mouth fell open as he panted, his body clenching around Groose each time Groose’s cock filled him again and again.

 

It was only mere moments later when Link felt Groose’s cock throb inside him for one moment before Groose released a rough groan of desire and spilled his own seed deep inside Link’s body. They rode out their orgasms together until the sheets were ruined and Link’s hole was filled with Groose’s desire.

 

Finally when they were both spent Groose withdrew his softening length and lay down on the mattress beside Link, one arm thrown over Link to hold him close. Link remained where he had come to rest after his arms and legs gave out from under him, watching Groose with hazy eyes as the flush slowly left their skin.

 

Link smiled shyly and Groose smiled back, looking nervous but pleased. Groose pulled Link closer and kissed him again, more confident now than he had been during their first kiss, and Link leaned into it willingly. They were both still panting though and it wasn’t long before they both lay back down on the mattress to rest.

 

Link let his eyes slip closed and was just beginning to doze off when Groose cleared his throat. “Link...?” Link opened his eyes slowly, watching Groose with patient curiosity. Groose was blushing again. “Would you be upset if I stayed down here on the Surface for a while?” Link raised his head to consider Groose more seriously, surprised. Although he had been hoping that Groose didn’t mean this to be a one-time thing, Link hadn’t allowed himself to fully hope. “I understand if this was just a,” Groose waved a hand, “A whatever to you. But I’ve missed you; and the Surface as well.”

 

Link reached over and laced his fingers with Groose’s, holding his hand tightly. Link smiled. “I would love it if you lived down here with us.” He considered their linked hands. “I’d like to have more time to explore and understand this, what we’ve shared.”

 

“That sounds good,” Groose smiled in return and crawled on top of Link. Groose’s body was large and heavy enough to frame Link and pin him to the mattress. If it was anyone else Link would’ve felt constrained – after having more than one occurrence of a monster pinning and trying to kill him – but as Groose found Link’s lips again, Link felt his body melt. Having Groose above him made Link feel safe and secure and cherished, and as Link kissed back softly he thought that together, he and Groose might finally be able to move on from the nightmares they had fought side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**


End file.
